


The Elf and the Wizard

by HanaAarow



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: #alternate universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaAarow/pseuds/HanaAarow
Summary: A hermit wood-dwelling wizard meets a new friend for the first time in 20 years when he decides to take an evening stroll down the forest path.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. A Walk in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> This has been transcribed from something I started a year ago, hopefully I will be able to finish it on here.

Jimmy Page lived in a very small cottage which was located somewhere in a very large wood. The house was low, shabby and topped with various grasses and plants, and if one were to take a stroll through the wood on this particular day, and stand particularly close to a certain window, they might have heard the man humming a tune softly to himself as he rearranged the pots and pans.  
Jimmy groaned in misery and hurriedly hung the pan he was holding, ignoring the unceremonious clattering that followed as he made his way over to the sink, where he found the source of his grief. A single kitchen fork. The notion of having forgotten to take care of this item troubled Jimmy deeply, and he was quick to grab it from its lowly place among the dregs of the kitchen sink to scrub it vigorously. Once this task was complete, he resumed his pleasant humming and stepped back to scrutinise the now-spotless kitchen. According to his judgement, a few minor adjustments were still needed, and he tended to these concisely; although the room appeared virtually identical to the way it had before, it was now apparently acceptable enough for Jimmy to move on to the night’s more pleasurable activities.  
In the corner of Jimmy’s bedroom was an intricately decorated lute which he now fetched, gazing down at its frets in excitement as he relayed the tunes he had been developing all week. Swiftly, he donned his black pointed hat and cloak. A somewhat ostentatious choice for a practicing wizard, but Jimmy was not concerned with such judgements, as there was no one for miles around to even gaze upon his crass taste in clothing. So with all accoutrements collected, Jimmy left his small house and padded along his usual route into the surrounding wood. Enveloped in the comforting atmosphere of trees and starlight, he began to hum again, improvising new ornamentation into the melodies as he neared his destination. This did not continue for long however, as Jimmy stopped in his tracks upon hearing something which he was not expecting to hear at all until months from now when he would receive his annual supply of mutton and ale. Another voice.  
(And the gentlemen who delivered such commodities would never have a voice like that, he observed privately).  
Irrevocably drawn by the high, reedy notes floating through the trees, Jimmy quietly inched towards the source of the song, which he soon realised with grim anticipation, to be dangerously close to where he was already headed. As he drew nearer, Jimmy was soon able to make out a dim glow peeking through the trees and tiptoed faster forwards, his interest now fully ignited in discovering the mysterious singer. He soon found the source of the glow when a lone firefly fluttered across his path ahead, no doubt separated from a larger congregation; but only later did he find the owner of that fascinating voice, a sight which forced him to stop in his tracks once more.  
Occupying the clearing where Jimmy usually chose to practice his lute, standing in the pond submerged up to his knees, was a man. But this was no ordinary man, Jimmy remarked internally, why this must be some kind of- god!  
Now Jimmy wasn’t usually one to go rambling on about “gods”, rather preferring to stay in his chosen area of stars and spells, but this, he believed, was special circumstances. In fact, he probably wasn’t a man at all, judging by the pair of pointed ears protruding from beneath his wild hair. But at this moment Jimmy could spare little interest for his ears. The man- or elf most likely- seemed to have taken to the pond for a spot of bathing, using an ornate vase to pour the water over his (decidedly naked) body. The congregation of fireflies had been suitably discovered also, as they danced about him in beautiful constellations, bathing him in a lovely golden glow. His entire being appeared to shine golden, golden tanned skin and burnished golden hair, which fell in voluminous ringlets about his glistening shoulders. Jimmy, hidden amongst the trees, simply stood stock still with his mouth slightly open, the only sound to be heard being the splashing of the water and the elf’s continual singing. However, he soon came upon the realisation that this probably wasn’t the best idea, and cast a hasty invisibility charm on himself, (this being preceded by the rather more embarrassing realisation that this would be his first brush with anyone the least bit sexually appealing in the last twenty years, and his body was reacting rather strongly). Under cover of magick, Jimmy took it upon himself to advance further towards this exciting new object of his desires, stepping through the grass with rather less care than before. He was just beginning to encroach upon the edge of the clearing when he was interrupted by the hollow thudding noise of a lute hitting against a tree, a sound which now seemed to Jimmy so loud, that it could surely be heard from Orion. No sooner had the unfortunate noise taken to the air, did the pretty elf turn with a start and shoot down into the pond, leaving only a ripple of water behind.  
Jimmy held the neck of his lute in a throttling grip as he pushed through the bushes surrounding the clearing, and moved to stare dismally into the now-still depths of the pond. Finally, and with a great sigh, Jimmy trudged over to a protruding tree and slumped down with his back to it on the forest floor. After an approximate minute of moping around on the ground, he realised that he was still invisible and reluctantly removed the charm from himself, before returning his attentions to his sabotaging lute. Just as he was about to take up his instrument, Jimmy’s eyes caught the toppled vase lying beside the water.  
“He’ll want to come back for that.” he muttered darkly, and sat a few more moments in worried consideration. His thought process went like this:  
“If he comes back and sees me, he’ll be disappointed to see such an abysmal creature waiting on the shore, and he’ll want to kick my skull in for looking at him naked.” ...however,  
“If I go back, I’ll have wasted a perfectly good night of serenading just because I couldn’t keep my cock in my pants,” and most importantly,  
“If I go back I’ll never get to see him again.”  
And with that, he readied his lute and began to pluck.


	2. A Strange Audience

Living alone in the woods for the better half of his life, Jimmy had few friends, those being the ravens who stopped by his house to be fed at supper, and his lute. He often strolled out to this spot by the pond to concentrate on his compositions, as he was attracted by the magickal energy of the water, which he was immensely interested in. Unfortunately, on this occasion he found himself rather less concentrated than usual, letting his fingers wander absently over the fretboard as he stared befuddledly into the surrounding trees.   
“Just wandering down the forest path,  
Saw a sexy elf man taking a bath,”  
Normally, Jimmy chose to abstain completely from singing at these sessions out of hatred for his own voice, but the irregular situation seemed to have brought something out in him.

“La la la la la la la a-ath,  
Want to tell you what a lovely ass thou hath,”

This bit was accompanied by some ill-tuned humming and jaunty improvisation. Jimmy started when he saw a couple of bubbles appear on the surface of the pond. After staring at the stubbornly glacial water for a considerable period, however, he sunk into disconcerted silence.   
A typical situation really, he thought, bouncing his head off the hard tree trunk he was leaning against (luckily his hair was thick enough to shield him from any serious injury). He finds one person he likes, and what does he do? He turns himself invisible and stalks them while they’re having a bath. Good going Page. He grimaced, remembering all the times he found himself floundering trying to talk to a girl he liked, or simply unable to say anything at all. Now his potential date was at the bottom of a pond to try and get away from him. He looked down quizzically at the lute in his arms. Perhaps to say something along the lines of, “what do you think?”, the lute did not say anything back because it was a lute, but Jimmy thought he could work out some mode of communication.   
“La la la la la la la a-ath”, he sang the silly song he had come up with earlier to himself.   
“La la la la la la la a-ath”, he began to replicate the tune with his lute. Not too shabby for a sexually frustrated cry for help. He played it again, this time faster. Smiling to himself in shy enjoyment, he repeated the riff again and again at a steadily faster pace. Perhaps this hadn’t been a complete disaster after all, he thought, laying his head back against the tree and letting his eyes fall closed as played. The rest of the song came easily now, the lively notes fluttering about the clearing much like the long-fled gathering of fireflies. This was the perfect relaxation, whenever his head shut up for a bit and his body took over, playing as if by divine animation. Jimmy had always addressed this with what he considered to be a rather genius statement, “Music is the most powerful magick of all”.   
He opened his eyes and gazed up at the stars overhead, marvelling at their multitude and keeping from the task of studying their mappings, for the moment. His eyes wandered to the trees, leaves, the grass and the...   
Another pair of eyes was gazing back at him from the water. Two Celestine blue moons gazing up at him from the shore, illuminated by a couple of stray fireflies who had been drawn back by the renewed presence of their friend. Jimmy swallowed with some difficulty and stared back in rapture at the curious elf. He daren’t say a word lest he destroy the inexplicable moment which he had walked himself into, he felt like he was watching a soap bubble floating through the air, ready for it to burst at any moment. Up close, he could see the troublesome gentleman a lot more clearly, and his beauty did not lessen for scrutiny. Every feature appeared delicately sculpted, dimpled chin, thick, arching eyebrows and thin shapely lips forged with virtuosic precision. Jimmy let out a breath of resignation and closed his eyes against the beautiful, and awfully distracting sight before him. Clearly, this captivating visitor was lingering around to hear Jimmy play, he would do no good sitting in silence any longer. This was probably the only way to save himself at this point, no doubt there would be hundreds equally beautiful elf women clammering after this fine specimen in his elf village and he would do unwisely to be sparing any interest for some forest dwelling freak like Jimmy. He opened his eyes again to resume his playing and caught the elf smiling impishly at him, it seemed as if he only existed to taunt Jimmy at this point, every moment doing something that made him even more difficult to look away from. But look away he must, eyes glued to his busying fingers, desperately trying not to think of that tantalising lopsided grin. Soon enough, Jimmy found his rhythm again, eyes falling shut once more in calmed concentration on his craft and pink lips relaxing and parting to reveal his slight overbite. He took a peek from out his reverie when he felt something alighting softly on his hand and discovered it was a firefly. In fact, there were several of the little lantern creatures hovering about him as he played, and he blushed at the realisation that this probably had something to do with his sole audience member. Emboldened by this encouragement, Jimmy reinvigorated his song, swaying slightly with the phrasing and leaning into the warm honey glow offered by his new flying admirers. The elf seemed to find joy in this performance, as his smile deepened, blue eyes twinkling just like the crystals that they so reminded Jimmy of. He found himself blushing deeper under this appreciative gaze, the golden mirage before him surely had no business being this enthusiastic over his histrionics. But nevertheless, he played on.   
It was a nerve wracking experience if he had ever had one, completely unprepared, absolutely terrified of what his audience was thinking and having absolutely no idea when any of it would end. It had been a good few decades since Jimmy had even attempted to play before anyone like this. He could remember using his musical wiles to seduce some of the girls back at his village, it was the only way he was ever able to communicate his feelings to them and today seemed to be no exception. He glanced, with some confidence, back at the object of his affections. He noticed that his hair did not appear the least bit dampened by the water he had emerged from, it was completely dry and fluffy, resembling the Golden Fleece as it reflected the surrounding lights. It was plain to see the elven magick that radiated from his form (well it was clear to Jimmy at least). The song continued into the night, there seeming no end to this strange admirer’s curiosity, he hung on every note as if his life depended on memorising the intricate arrangements.   
At long last, Jimmy arrived to what he was considering the end of his performance and bowed his head towards the audience. When he looked up again, there was nothing but a ripple where the elf used to be, and that troublesome vase was nowhere to be found. The fireflies lingered around Jimmy for a minute or two as he sat in blissful confusion, before they too found their way into the welcoming arms of the wood. A curious night indeed.   
A dizzy-headed Jimmy made his way home in the blackness, letting his spiritual awareness of the wood guide him back to his familiar abode. After all was set in order, he sunk into the ample sheets of his four-poster and fell into a sweltering slumber full of dreams of an elven lover with hair that shone like the sun and golden starlight eyes. Yes, it was a curious night indeed. And it was likely that Jimmy would not be forgetting the encounter soon.


End file.
